finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Containment Bay P1T6
'Containment Bay P1T6 '''is a Trial from [[Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward|''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward]], Taking place in the holding cell of Sophia the Goddess. Story Normal Extreme Progression Normal After starting the battle Sophia will cast Thunder II, a conal AoE pointed in the way she is facing, immediately after she will cast Thunder III a donut AoE where you are going to either be inside her hitbox or far away. Next she will send her daughter on one side of the map or in the middle to use Light Dew which shoots a laser and gives a vulnerability stack, and then mark some of the players with Quasar, which are small proximity marks that you have to get away from. At 75% Sophia will disappear for a second then begins casting Cloudy heavens, which will make her invulnerable and summons adds. The Second Demiurge will cast Divine spark which everyone will have to look away from. The Third Demiurge is the one with the spear and will cast Ring of Frost leaving an AoE that will give people frostbite. And the First Demiurge, will cast either Vertical or Horizontal Kinoma, these are directional parries that will debuff and knockback players that attacked the effected sides. Once the Adds are dealt with Sophia will begin tilting the platform back and forth, then cast a raid wide AoE. During this phase of the fight Sophia will tilt the platform occasionally and you will have to tell which side to avoid falling off the platform. To tell she will summon meteors outside the arena, the side with more will tilt the platform to that side. during this phase she will disappear on one side of the arena and use Onrush which will give anyone caught in it a vulnerability debuff. She will also begin casting Cintanami, which is an AoE that will hit everyone in the party. At 40% she will affect players with Sin and Punishment, these are light and dark rings surrounding the players, players are going to want to stand on another player and pair the light and dark rings together. No more than 2 players can be together. Over time she will begin summoning the Demiurges from the add phases. Extreme The extreme version of this encounter changes the properties of many of Sophia's attacks from the Normal version and introduces new mechanics. Unlike in Normal mode, the stage in the first phase lacks guardrails. Thunder II and Thunder III have no AoE markers, so players must remember to avoid the area in front of her (for Thunder II) and get close to her hitbox (for Thunder III) when they see the cast bar for these abilities. Sophia's daughter can use an attack called Gnosis, which deals raidwide damage and knocks players back, which is especially dangerous for players since they can fall off the stage; it is suggested that players position themselves close to the daughter and in such a way that they will not be pushed off the edge. In this version, Sophia gains the ability to summon silhouettes of herself called Aion Teleos, to whom she tethers when casting Aero III, Thunder II, and Thunder III. When she finishes casting one of those three abilities, the Aion Teleos that were tethered to her will cast the same ability when Sophia casts Execute. Players will have to remember which Aion Teleos will cast which ability and move appropriately (Aero III-Aion Teleos will never be safe). In the third phase, Sophia gains a tankbuster, Arms of Wisdom, not present in Normal mode; this attack is indicated by a green aura surrounding her. The adds in the second phase are largely the same in Extreme as in Normal: the Second Demiurge will cast Divine Spark, an attack that can be completely avoided if the player turns their character away from the Second Demiurge. The First and Third Demiurges will behave the same, but they gain new attacks in addition to their attacks in Normal mode. The Third Demiurge uses an attack called Gnostic Rant, an unmarked 270° AoE attack in which the safe area is behind him. The ice DoT from the ice puddle he leaves behind is much stronger here than in Normal. The First Demiurge will target a player and cast Infusion, an unavoidable column AoE attack that will kill the targeted player (and gain the Zombie status due to Sophia's Cloudy Heavens) unless the whole party stacks in a line in front of the targeted player (with the tank at the front of the line to take the most damage). Sophia's signature scale tipping returns in the third phase of the fight, but determining the direction of the tilt is much more involved in Extreme. Players must count the number of tethers that extend from Sophia to both sides of the scale as well as where the blue meteor will strike; an even number of tethers means that a strong tilt will occur, while an odd number of tethers indicates a weak tilt. The scale will always tilt in the direction of the blue meteor, which mean players must stand on the side of the stage that's opposite the side closest to the blue meteor. Players must then position themselves appropriately in order to avoid falling off when the scales tip ''and ''to avoid Sophia's Onrush as well as Light Dew from the daughter. Sophia will continue using attacks from the first phase: Aero III, Thunder II, Thunder III, Aion Teleos, and her daughter's Gnosis. She will also cast her third phase attacks from Normal mode: Cintamani and Sin & Punishment. Loot Quests Achievments Musical Themes The theme that plays during the fight is called "Equilibrium" See also * Sophia (Final Fantasy XIV) * Goddess * Warring Triad (Final Fantasy XIV) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Superbosses